


Sock Fancy

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Socks, The Sock Gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur gets a mysterious gift subscription to sockfancy.com in the mail, but half of each pair vanishes as soon as he lets them out of his sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to kate_the_reader for the beta, you're wonderful! and many thanks to brookebond for cheering me on this whole time.

Arthur got the mail one last time before heading out to the job; he had a service that would forward it to him when he was out of town, but he'd had one last online shopping binge and was hoping his box would show before he had to go. There were not one but two package slips in his mailbox, one of which was indeed his fresh batch of Moleskines, and the other a mysterious black padded envelope from somewhere called Sock Fancy.

When he got home to pack, he found that the envelope did, indeed, carry some rather nice if brightly-patterned socks, so Arthur tossed them in the laundry with his last load and let them make their way into his luggage. The gift note was a generic 'enjoy,' so Arthur chose to ignore it for now.

Arthur was a little annoyed when he found his luggage arrived with only one of each of the new socks, somehow having lost both mates on the journey. He wore them to the first day on the job anyway, figuring no one would see them with his Varvatos boots to hide the rather lurid patterns. They were comfortable enough that Arthur could forgive the brightly-colored triangles on the left, though he was a bit less sanguine about the pineapples on his right foot.

"Good morning," said Eames cheerfully, handing Arthur a still-hot double latte. "Found the cafe."

Arthur chuckled. "And the warehouse, I see," he said, saluting Eames with the cup. "Thanks."

"I think we're in the same hotel, did you want me to move?" asked Eames, sounding uncharacteristically cooperative.

Arthur shrugged. "It should be fine, this job isn't high-risk." He took a sip of the coffee and made a very happy sound. "You can keep bribing me with these to forgive you."

"Did you try the breakfast?" asked Eames, leaning against the desk as Arthur started to set himself up.

Arthur nodded absently, checking all the drawers, carving himself out the mental and physical space to work. "Terrible coffee, but the croissants were good."

"Eggs were a bit terrible, too," said Eames. "I'll stick to pastry tomorrow, I guess."

"Fruit was okay, not great but worth eating." Detritus cleared from the desk, Arthur started putting his own things in its place, pens and blank notebooks, scratch paper, innocuous and easily-abandoned office supplies first. "I think I'm going to get juice tomorrow and start my day's caffeine with this." He took another sip of the coffee with a smirk.

Eames crossed his ankles, tucking his hands up under his arms and leering. Arthur let his eyes follow the motion and got a glimpse of one of Eames' socks, swearing he could see a pineapple before the trouser leg fell down to obscure the design. "As long as you're starting your day with something hot and tasty inside."

Arthur rolled his eyes; the bad flirting was one of Eames' oldest games with him. "What makes you think you're either hot or tasty?"

"I've had good reviews," said Eames. He shoved himself off the desk with a sigh. "I'm going back to the cafe while you set up, want anything?"

"Yeah, you know what I like," Arthur replied absently, mind already back on the thorny problem of power strips.

Eames laughed. "If only, petal."

He was gone before Arthur could even begin to formulate a reply.

* * *

A month into the job, another of the mysterious black packages showed up with the rest of Arthur's mail drop. This time the socks were a lovely teal argyle that Arthur actually rather liked, and a hideous geometric that looked like a music video from the 1980s had vomited up socks. He sent both pairs away with his laundry anyway, since his mismatched set were easily the most comfortable socks he'd brought with him.

He was more than a little annoyed when they were returned minus half of each pair.

Still, he now effectively had two pairs of really nice socks, even if they'd never match and it would subtly bother him whenever he wore them despite the comfort and quality.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, love?" asked Eames, leaning against Arthur's desk again the next day, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I don't wear knickers," replied Arthur, feeling contrary. "Do you like men who wear knickers?"

"I'd like them on you," Eames flirted, with his usual ridiculous look of seduction.

"Does that face work on other men?" asked Arthur, rolling his eyes.

Eames chuckled. "I don't use this face on other men, petal. Nor the pet names, though you insist otherwise."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. "So I'm a special snowflake?"

"Much like your new socks," said Eames with a wink. He pushed himself up off the desk and sauntered toward the door. "I'll just pick us up a spot of lunch, shall I?"

"Um?" said Arthur, watching him go. He looked down at his own ankle and found a strip of teal argyle had been exposed by his earlier fidgeting. "Huh."

* * *

Another month passed, and the job wore on. No more of Arthur's socks vanished until the very last day, when his new set of two pairs predictably became two mismatched singles to add to his collection. He was too busy to even be irritated, though he saved the packaging so he could see about replacing the missing mates once he was back in the States.

"Your forge is all ready for the job tomorrow," said Arthur. He set a cup of Eames' favorite coffee in front of him; they'd begun trading off who would get what after last month. "I haven't found any new wrinkles in the research."

Eames turned, hitching up his trousers and crossing his legs. "Your confidence in me is awe-inspiring."

Arthur stared at Eames' ankle. "Did you steal my socks?"

Eames laughed. "I knew you wouldn't assume that I, too, was a customer," he replied, delighted. "I kept trying to get you to figure it out."

"When do I look at your feet?" said Arthur, shaking his head. "Wait, did you send me those socks?"

"It's not really stealing if I gave them to you in the first place, now, is it?" The non-answer was very Eames, somehow. "They're very nice socks, I notice you wear them despite the mismatches. I rather like how the argyle goes with the pineapples."

"You would," said Arthur, making a face. "I'll trade you, though, I don't really like the pineapples."

"Nor the geometrics, I've noticed," said Eames, amused. "You leave those and the pineapples for last every time."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "I like some of them, but yeah, neither of those. The teal argyle are my favorite, though the ones from this time that look like Christmas sweaters are pretty cool." Arthur hitched up his trouser leg to show off the sock in question; Eames had the other one from this set exposed, a candy-cane spiral in red and white with a thin strip of green.

"No trading," said Eames. "I like our mismatched matches."

There was something wistful about Eames' words, a tone that he never really let into his voice on a job. They were alone in the warehouse this morning, and that was all it took for Arthur to give in to one of his long-cherished fantasies and plant both hands on the arms of Eames' chair. "You know, there are better ways to woo someone than with anonymous socks," said Arthur, just before pressing his lips to Eames' lush, inviting mouth.

Eames leaned up into the kiss, not taking over but definitely kissing back. His mouth was just as warm and mobile as Arthur had imagined, lips soft against his own. "Arthur," he breathed.

"Mr. Eames, I believe we're done for the day," said Arthur, leaning in for one more kiss. "Let's go get brunch and fuck."

Eames laughed, eyes wide and cheeks pink. "You're much more direct about all this than I expected, darling."

"If I'd known you weren't kidding with your terrible pick-up lines and pigtail pulling, I'd have gotten you into bed a long time ago," replied Arthur. "We need to make up for lost time now." He considered skipping the brunch entirely just to get to the sex sooner, but he figured they both deserved a nice date first, not to mention needing the energy.

"Well, I'm glad you liked the socks, then," said Eames, shaking his head. He stole another kiss and Arthur pulled back, luring Eames to standing.

"Brunch first," Arthur reminded Eames when he reached out for a more thorough snog.

Eames huffed and shook his head, but he stepped back and put himself to rights while Arthur did the same. They closed up shop without another word, exchanging glances and finally kissing one more thorough time before heading out the door and locking it behind them.

"Got someplace in mind?" asked Eames, looking pleased as punch as he sauntered along, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"There's a decent restaurant in our hotel," Arthur replied, feeling his smile creep back into dimple territory. "Convenient, too."

Eames laughed and allowed Arthur to lead him to his car; Eames had left his rental bike in the warehouse, where it would be safe until tomorrow. The trip there was full of lighthearted banter, Arthur finally picking up all those volleys Eames sent him and lobbing them back with his own flirtation. It was freeing to say all the things he'd only thought before, and the banter continued all through their hearty brunch, expanding to include the various waitstaff until everyone was smiling and joking around in the mostly-empty restaurant.

Arthur practically floated to the elevator afterward, tugging Eames in for a deep kiss the moment the doors closed. "I can't believe you resorted to socks to seduce me."

Eames chuckled, low and throaty, and nuzzled up under Arthur's jaw, his stubble tickling while his soft lips worked magic. "You are not a man to be wooed by ordinary means," he murmured.

Arthur's breath caught, and he slipped his hands up under Eames' jacket. "Is that what you did? Woo me?"

"Oh, yes, puggle," Eames stood up to look him in the eye. "I'm still wooing you, and I will continue to do so until you're absolutely certain that you're mine."

The emotion, the adoration that Arthur saw in Eames' face was heady and it made his chest feel tight, so he kissed Eames again with his eyes closed and kept it up until the doors dinged open.

"Our bedroom awaits." Eames tugged Arthur out into the hall, but then had to let Arthur lead the way to the actual room and unlock the door so they could tumble inside for yet more desperate kisses.

Arthur tossed his jacket over a chair while his shoes went flying, and then he stripped Eames the same way while Eames' hands worked at Arthur's buttons and stole his tie away. Pants and underpants were left on the floor as they walked, kissing, to the bed, where Eames flopped back onto the useless decorative pillows. Arthur crawled in after, mouth finding his again, legs tangling together.

Their toes brushed, and Arthur cracked up laughing.

"What is it, petal?" Eames sounded more bewildered than annoyed, which was gratifying.

Arthur gestured downward, still laughing, waiting for Eames to understand. At the end of the bed their feet made a pattern, two pairs of socks on two pairs of feet, Arthur's left sock matching Eames' right and Eames' left matching Arthur's right. Then Arthur's eyes travelled up their bodies and he laughed harder at them, two naked men in nothing but ridiculous socks.

"Ah, we've missed the sock gap." Eames huffed out a laugh of his own, kissing all over Arthur's face until he could catch his breath, and then kissing him breathless all over again.

"Well, they did bring us together," said Arthur, kissing around their smiles. "They deserve to be in on our first time."

"Perhaps not all the others, though?" teased Eames, hands roaming over Arthur's body. "I wouldn't want to rule out shower sex because of sock sentimentality."

Arthur pretended to think it over, and also pretended he wasn't purring like a spoiled cat at the petting. "Mm, I suppose not."

Eames kissed the tip of his nose, then his mouth, and then started sliding down his body, peppering soft kisses all the way. "I'm going to show you that a naked man in socks can still get a blowjob."

"Good, good idea." Arthur gasped as Eames ran his lips over the sensitive head of his cock. Eames' mouth was as soft as Arthur had imagined, and as talented. It was warm and wet and perfect as he slowly, teasingly worked his way down Arthur's length with licks and kisses and even a very gentle nibble or two.

Eames' blue eyes flicked up at Arthur, taking in his flushed, disheveled state with evident satisfaction. "You're going to come for me, aren't you, kitten?"

Arthur nodded, huffing out a laugh that was no small part moan. "I hope you're talking to me and not my dick, Eames."

Instead of answering, Eames licked Arthur's cock from base to tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth and throat. Arthur let his head fall back against the pillows and his hands slip into Eames' hair, mussing his perfect pomade even more while Eames took Arthur apart one suck at a time. After all the time Arthur had spent thinking about Eames' mouth, he knew he wasn't going to last now that the reality felt better than his fantasies ever had.

Eames' strong hands cradled Arthur's hips, thumbs playing along the sensitive crease from hipbone to thigh. No matter how Arthur squirmed and moaned and possibly even mewled, Eames held on and kept sucking. Arthur gasped out a warning and was rewarded with teasing flicks of Eames' tongue that made it impossible to hold back any longer. Orgasm whited out Arthur's vision and stole his breath, filling his veins with golden warmth as he spilled into Eames' eager mouth.

Eames swallowed it all and licked away the last stray drop. "Darling, I can't tell you how often I've imagined that," he said, nuzzling against Arthur's belly.

Arthur stroked Eames' cheek, trying to catch his breath. Eames kissed back up his body, going a different route and making Arthur's skin tingle with afterglow. Arthur managed to say, "Better than I could've imagined."

Eames' face lit up like he'd been given the best gift, and the kiss that followed was the best one yet. Despite his erection pressing into Arthur's hip, he seemed content to just kiss while Arthur's body cooled down and his brain spun back up. Arthur rewarded his patience with more kisses and, finally, by rolling Eames onto his back and grinning at him while straddling his thighs. "Shall I return the favor, Mr. Eames? From one naked man in socks to another."

"That seems only fair," said Eames lightly, though his eyes were full of affection and wonder, and his hands where they stroked Arthur's thighs were almost reverent.

"We'll see if I live up to the fantasy," Arthur said, bending down to kiss Eames thoroughly. He used his hands to trace over Eames' skin, exploring as they kissed, rubbing his soft cock and balls against Eames' hardness like an extra caress.

Eames whined like a needy puppy, and Arthur growled and bit gently at his lower lip. He indulged them both in one more deep kiss, then began to nibble his way down, biting here and there when Eames seemed to like it, exploring the contours of Eames' broad chest and especially his tempting nipples. Eames' whines grew more desperate, and his hands tangled in Arthur's hair, messing it up so it would no doubt show off his dreaded curls by the end. Arthur bit at Eames' stomach and got a moan so wanton it was worth every upcoming bad hair joke.

He finally gave in to Eames' wordless pleading and made his way down to Eames' cock. The foreskin had peeled back and Arthur toyed with it a little, licking and sucking at the head, teasing at the ruched skin. He curled his tongue around the edges of the crown, knowing Eames would be extra sensitive there, and then wrapped his lips around the head and suckled wickedly.

"Aaaarthuuur!" groaned Eames, trying to thrust up despite Arthur's firm grip on his hips.

Arthur smirked up at him and then finally, finally sucked Eames' cock down in slow increments, taking in one more inch before pulling back, again and again until he had his nose buried in Eames' musky curls. Arthur sucked long and hard as he pulled back one last time. He took a deep breath and started bobbing his head, sucking and swallowing and breathing in a strange rhythm that he'd always found sort of meditative. Eames' moans drove him on as much as the hands in his hair and the rise of Eames' hips now that Arthur was allowing him to thrust, and Arthur controlled the pace only enough to make sure he didn't choke.

Eames grew just that much bigger in warning, and then flooded Arthur's mouth and throat with his come, hands stroking Arthur's hair now, and breathless praise falling from those lush lips. Arthur swallowed it all and slid up for kisses, tangling their sock-clad feet together.

"I'm keeping you and the socks," said Arthur, looking into Eames' warm puppy eyes.

Eames huffed a soft laugh. "Good thing, since I bought you a whole year's worth."

Arthur chuckled along with him, sharing the laughter and breath between them. "I'm trading you the ones I like for the ones I don't, though."

"S'alright," said Eames warmly. "I don't need to steal your socks anymore if I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as amysnotdeadyet -- it's not a secret identity, it's just easier to say/spell!
> 
> Sock Fancy is a real website, feel free to woo me with socks. (Or tea, or gin, or..)


End file.
